jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Hook
Mama Hook is a recurring character from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the mother of the villainous Captain Hook. Mama Hook's voice is provided by Sharon Osbourne. Roles in the series In "Jake's Starfish Search" Hook and Smee were putting up a portrait of Mama Hook and, judging by the conversation, she has passed away. This was the thought, until she appeared in the Season 2 episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!". Here, it was revealed that Mama Hook was once queen of the Never Sea and a magnificent pirate. She was able to find all and any treasure she dared to. One day, Mama Hook visits her son to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find. They do successfully and takes it to Mama. Initially, Mama Hook was very proud of her son until Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived and took back the treasure. Mama Hook calls out the young pirates enraged but her fury is turned to her son when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. While Mama Hook didn't make a physical appearance in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt",She was mention by Mr. Smee in order to restore Hook's confident after the captain began to doubt himself during the final feet of the Pirate Putt-Putt game against Jake and his crew. Mama Hook returns in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' With Hook!" she sends Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to Never Land to find the ingredients for the Thanksgiving dinner. Mama Hook returns once more in the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" as the Mystery Pirate that swipes Jake's sword and Captain Hook's Hook, forcing both pirate crews to team up to get their belongings back as they chase the Mystery Pirate all over Never Land. After a long chase and thinks to Izzy and her pixie dust Mama Hook was revealed to be the Mystery Pirate in order to teach her son a lesson of how it feels to have something he treasures taken away from him for a change. Mama Hook reappears in the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice,Queen Coralie was set to host and preform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon but come down with laryngitis right before the concert begins.Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa la la Falls would restore the queens voice. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa la la water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal bottle.This short lived as Hook gloats he is quickly chastise by mother who has arrived at the lagoon as Queen Coralie. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil.Not one to go against his mother's wishes Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie restoring her voice.Mama Hook was last seen enjoying the performance of Queen Coralie and her son. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Where's Mama Hook?", While coming aboard the Jolly Roger lose her jasmine leaves to the Never Sea, Mama Hook prepares to retrieve more on Never Land accidentally taking the wrong map and instead of going to Peaceful Valley, she goes to Deep Dark Valley.Captain Hook fears that his mother is lost and needs Jake and his crew help to find her. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Where she reveals that she has a fondness for painting and suggest that her son acquires a hobby of his very own. James was reluctant to try but Mama Hook assured him that if he gets a hobby, he might find treasure faster. In the episode "Nanny Nell",Mama Hook was mention by Nanny Nell during her introduction to Jake and his crew, revealing she help Mama Hook take care of James when he was a child and has arrived in Never Land again in Mama Hook's behalf to help get the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge",Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook) is visited by his mother seeing he'll take part in the Great Pirate Feast and share his treasure.Hook refuses to take part in the celebration or share any of his vast riches with anyone.Mama Hook warn her son to give up his greedy ways or he'll be visited by a sea spirit who will show him the error of his ways.Mama Hook last seen at the end of the episode pleased at how much son has changed. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leave Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while they greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach.Hook informs Sharky and Bones to meet them later after locating a golden pineapple from Pineapple Island.With the the help of Jake and his crew the golden pineapple is retrieve for tea.Mama Hook ask Sharky and Bones to join her Hook and Smee for tea. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "The Doubloon Monsoon", Bones introduced his grandfather, Captain Buzzard Bones to Mama Hook. However Captain Buzzard wasn't quick to trust a member of Hook's family and believed Mama Hook was just as sneaky as her son. which caused Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard developed a rivalry,bickering and insulting one another during there quest to uncover the Doubloon Monsoon.Unknown to Mama Hook her son tried to prevent Bones and Captain Buzzard from reaching the treasure but with the assistance of Jake and Skully both Bones and his grandfather was able to catch up and inform Mama Hook of James action causing her to scold him that Hook's don't cheat.Mama Hook also apologized to Captain Buzzard but it wasn't until Captain Hook and Bones where both in danger Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard put aside there rivalry to save Hook and Bones. In the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew",Mama Hook was mention by Hook as he and his crew come across a stone formation that during resembles her in the jungle.As Hook and his crew try to bring the large rock with them back to the Jolly Roger across a rope bridge.The bridge soon gives way do to the combined weight of the stone and pirates sending them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek and the rock destroyed. Spin-offs Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) After the airing of "Jake's Never Land Rescue Mama Hook featured in her own short offering her son advice on being a good pirate. Printed material In the Disney Junior book Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables, Mama Hook reminisces about her great experiences sailing the Never Sea and the stories she told young James Hook when he was growing up. Video games Mama Hook only video game appearance is the online game "A Treasure for Mama Hook." Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take Mama Hook for a treasure hunt but doesn't have a clue where any treasure can be located.Unknown to Hook and Smee Jake and crew overhear and decided to help. Episode Appearances Season One *"Jake's Starfish Search" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's cabin) Season Two *"Mama Hook Knows Best!" (First physical appearance in the show) *"Pirate Putt-Putt" (mentioned only) *"Cookin' With Hook!" *"The Mystery Pirate!" *"Jake's Special Delivery"(mentioned only) Season Three *"The Mermaid Queen's Voice" *"Where's Mama Hook?" *"Captain Hook's New Hobby" *"Nanny Nell" (mentioned only) *"Captain Scrooge" *"Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n" Season Four *"The Doubloon Monsoon" *"Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew" (mentioned only) Trivia *Mama Hook made a brief cameo in Disney's sequel "Return to Never Land" as a photo in Captain Hook's locket. **In Return to Never Land, Mama Hook was seen with a hook on each arm but in Jake and the Never Land Pirates she doesn't have hooks at all. Rather, she has hands. However in the episode "Little Red Riding Hook!" Captain Hook makes a reference to his mother's Return to Never Land design. *In the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" it is revealed that Mama Hook is quiet agile and without the assist of her cane. *It is revealed in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice", Mama Hook was a teacher at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Queen Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Mama Hook hobby is painting. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents